The proliferation of networks, especially in the 2.4 GHz frequency band, has led to challenges for those attempting to utilize multiple network protocols. For example, ZigBee, Thread and BlueTooth Low Energy all operate in the 2.4 GHz spectrum, and are considered low power protocols. However, WiFi, which has much higher transmission power levels, also operates in this frequency spectrum. Consequently, these various protocols may interfere with one another, resulting in reductions in throughput or data loss.
However, currently, most solutions to this problem are unmanaged, meaning that customers are asked to maximize RF isolation. This may be done by attempting to physically separate the antennas associated with each network protocol. Alternatively or additionally, the networks may be set up on separate channels within the 2.4 GHz frequency spectrum to attempt to reduce isolation requirements. Finally, the number of retries allowed for each network protocol may be maximized, thereby using retransmissions to serve as a safety net in case the other techniques do not yield the required RF isolation.
In addition, recent market trends are to reduce the space required to implement these various protocols. One way of doing this is to co-locate multiple antennas within a single device. For example, gateways and other devices that include WiFi and one or more other network protocols are becoming increasingly popular.
The unmanaged approaches that are currently used are insufficient to address these issues associated with co-existence of multiple network protocols. Therefore, there is a need for a more managed and planned approach to co-located networks which operate in the same frequency spectrum.